


Berkeley Years

by JeniKat



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JeniKat/pseuds/JeniKat
Summary: Tout est calme à Mystic Falls ! Elena, Caroline, Matt et Bonnie décident de partir à l'université ensemble et partent pour San Francisco. Mais, à l'arrivée, ils vont tomber sur des personnes qu'ils pensaient ne plus jamais revoir.
Relationships: Bonnie Bennett/Kol Mikaelson, Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson, Elena Gilbert/Elijah Mikaelson, Matt Donovan/Rebekah Mikaelson
Kudos: 2





	Berkeley Years

**Author's Note:**

> Les personnages ne m'appartient pas.
> 
> *Je me souviens avoir adoré écrire cet O.S, et faire évoluer les plus jeunes Mikaelson en simple étudiant universitaire.

_Mystic Falls !_

Seule dans sa chambre, Elena jouait avec la bague qui lui permettait de sortir en plein jour. Cela faisait plus d'un an qu'elle était devenue un vampire, et malgré le calme qui avait regagné sa ville natale, plus rien ne semblait comme avant. Les Originels étaient partis, et plus personne en ville ne risquait le moindre danger. Mais, bien des choses avaient changés, et le premier fut qu'elle ne savait plus quel choix faire. Avant sa transformation, elle avait choisit Stefan, mais depuis sa transformation, elle n'était plus sûre de rien. Des souvenirs enfouis au plus profond d'elle dû à l'hypnose des vampires avaient refait surface, et le souvenir de sa toute première rencontre avec Damon juste avant l'accident de ses parents lui était revenu en premier. Ensuite, il y avait le souvenir de la déclaration de l'aîné des Salvatore qui était remonté à la surface. Depuis, Elena était perdue. Elle aimait Stefan, et en le choisissant, elle ferait de la peine à Damon, qu'elle aimait aussi et si elle le choisissait lui, elle ferait de la peine à Stefan. C'était un cercle vicieux, et elle ne savait pas comment s'en échapper.

  * _« Toc toc ! »_



Elena regarda en direction de la voix, et vit son frère sur le pas de sa porte.

  * « Est-ce que ça va ? » demanda Jeremy.
  * « Oui, pourquoi est-ce que tu me demandes ça ? » s'étonna-t-elle.
  * « Tu n'es pas sorti de la maison depuis des jours. » lui fit-il remarquer.



Elena sourit tristement, et Jeremy su que quelque chose n'allait pas. Il vint s'asseoir sur le lit, face à sa sœur, et lui dit :

  * « Elena, dis-moi ce que t'as. »
  * « Je ne sais plus quoi faire. » répondit-elle en soupirant.
  * « Tu parles de Stefan et Damon, ou du fait que tu sois un vampire ? » demanda-t-il.



Elle fit un regard à son frère qui voulait dire : _"A ton avis ?"_

  * « Où est le problème ? » voulut-il savoir.
  * « Si j'en choisis un, je ferai souffrir l'autre automatiquement, et ce n'est pas ce que je veux. » répondit-elle.
  * « Elena, tu ne peux plus continuer. » lui dit Jeremy.
  * « Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire à ton avis, hein ? » dit-elle.
  * « Je serai toi, je n'en choisirais aucun et je partirai mener ma propre vie. » lui dit-il.
  * « Jeremy, je suis sérieuse. » dit-elle.
  * « Et moi aussi ! » répliqua-t-il. « Ecoute, je vais retourner à Denver, et toi tu vas quitter Mystic Falls et mener ta vie. Tu es un vampire Elena, tu n'as plus ta place ici avant un bon moment. »
  * « Je ne peux pas partir toute seule. » réfuta-t-elle.
  * « Alors prends Caroline, ou Bonnie, pars avec qui tu veux mais éloigne-toi de Stefan et Damon. » lui ordonna-t-il presque.



Elena souffla de frustration, et, quand son frère sortit de la chambre, elle se réfugia sous sa couette et s'endormit.

Sortant de sa voiture, Caroline rejoignit Tyler dans sa chambre. Il était allongé sur son lit, les bras croisés derrière la tête, les yeux fermés. Caroline le trouvait distant depuis qu'il avait réintégré son corps, et ça la frustrait. Il la touchait à peine.

  * « Tyler ! » l'appela-t-elle.



Il ne répondit pas. Caroline garda son calme, enfin, en extérieur et le rappela :

  * « Tyler ! »



Rien ! Elle l'entendait respirer, mais le fait qu'il ne réponde pas la mettait hors d'elle. Pensant qu'elle avait assez attendu, quand même huit mois que tout était redevenus normal, Caroline claqua :

  * « Tu sais quoi Tyler ? J'en ai marre, continue à m'ignorer comme tu le fais si ça te chante, mais moi je craque alors je m'en vais, et on arrête là. »



Il ne répondait toujours pas, et, lâchant une plainte de rage, Caroline quitta la résidence des Lockwood et monta dans sa voiture. N'étant pas d'humeur, mais alors pas du tout, Caroline roula à toute vitesse jusqu'au Mystic Grill, et une fois garée sur le parking, après avoir freiné sec, elle entra dans le restaurant, et fut heureuse de voir que Bonnie et Matt, qui n'était pas de service ce soir-là, étaient à une table en train de discuter.

  * « J'en ai plus qu'assez ! » dit Caroline en s'asseyant avec eux.
  * « Tu ne devrais pas être avec Tyler ? » demanda Bonnie.
  * « Oui, je devais, mais Monsieur ne veut toujours pas parler, et j'en ai marre de m’adresser et de sortir avec un mur, alors j'ai mis un terme à notre histoire une bonne fois pour toute. » répondit Caroline.
  * « Et, comment il a réagit ? » demanda Matt.
  * « Il n'a même pas réagit, il a rien fait, il est resté allongé sur son lit et il m'ignorait complètement. » s'écria Caroline.
  * « Ouh, ça craint ! » dit Bonnie.
  * « Je crois que je vais partir, c'est la seule solution et puis, je ne peux pas rester ici éternellement. » dit Caroline.
  * « Tu pourrais en parler avec Elena et, quant à moi, j'ai décidé de partir à San Francisco pour finalement entrer à Berkeley et commencer mon cursus universitaire. » dit Bonnie.
  * « Je crois que je vais te suivre, Bonnie, y en a assez de cette ville. » dit Matt.



Le sourire de Bonnie se fana lorsqu'elle vit les frères Salvatore entrer dans le Grill et se diriger vers eux.

  * « Alerte aux vampires ! » chuchota-t-elle.
  * « On a entendu ! » railla Damon.



Bonnie lui servit un sourit narquois et un peu hypocrite.

  * « Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? » fit Bonnie.
  * « Tu as des nouvelles d'Elena ? » demanda Stefan. « Elle ne répond à aucun de mes messages, ni même à ceux de Damon, et Jeremy nous interdit de l'approcher. »
  * « Vous ne pouvez pas la laisser respirer un peu ? » claqua Caroline en se levant.
  * « Et si tu te mêlais de ce qui te regardes, Blondie ? » lui suggéra Damon.
  * « Justement, ça me regarde et je dis qu'Elena a besoin d'air. » répliqua Caroline, avant de regarder Matt et Bonnie. « Je me rentre, j'ai envie d'être un peu seule. »



Elle quitta le restaurant, laissant Bonnie et Matt seuls face aux deux frères vampires.

  * « Bonnie, est-ce que tu pourrais lui parler, s'il te plaît ? » quémanda Stefan.
  * « Sur ce coup, je suis d'accord avec Caroline, laissez Elena tranquille. » dit Bonnie.



Et à son tour, la sorcière s'en alla du restaurant, et Matt, ne voulant pas à son tour être au milieu du triangle amoureux de son ex, suivit Bonnie et quitta le Grill.

  * « Non mais qu'est-ce qu'ils ont tous ? » s'étonna Damon. « Ce serait trop leur demander d'aller voir Elena ? »
  * « Je crois que oui ! » dit Stefan.



A la tombée de la nuit, Elena se retrouva sur le pont Wickery, non sans s'être nourrit d'une poche de sang avant. Jeremy préparait déjà son départ pour Denver, et Elena ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle avait réfléchit à la conversation qu'elle avait eut avec son frère, et il avait peut-être raison. Un éloignement de Mystic Falls, et des Salvatore, était peut-être la meilleure option. Cet amour qu'elle ressentait, autant pour l'un que pour l'autre, la déchirait.

  * _« Elena ? »_



C'était Stefan ! Elle savait que Damon était avec lui car elle n’entendait pas une, mais deux respirations, grâce à sa nouvelle ouïe superpuissante. Prenant une grande inspiration, et aussi parce que sa décision était prise, Elena se retourna et fit face aux deux frères.

  * « On s'inquiétait pour toi. » dit Stefan.
  * « Pourquoi tu n'as pas répondu à nos messages ? » demanda Damon, sans prendre de gants.
  * « J'avais besoin de réfléchir. » répondit-elle.
  * « Et ça t'a prit trois mois ? » railla Damon.
  * « Ecoutez, euh, je ne peux pas choisir entre vous. » dit-elle. « Je ne peux pas. »
  * « Pardon ? » s'étrangla Damon.



Stefan la regardait avec des yeux ronds, complètement sous le choc.

  * « Elena... » souffla-t-il.
  * « Non, écoutez-moi, je vous aime tous les deux, mais je ne peux en choisir un sans faire de mal à l'autre. » avoua-t-elle. « Je suis désolée mais, je ne peux pas. »



Et, sans dire un mot de plus, elle s'éclipsa, laissant les deux frères pantois devant son aveu.

En rentrant chez elle, Elena monta dans sa chambre et, en fouillant dans ses tiroirs, elle trouva sa lettre d'admission à Berkeley. Avec Matt, Caroline et Bonnie, ils avaient postulés dans les mêmes facultés et Berkeley était la seule où ils avaient été acceptés tous les quatre. Décidée à prendre un nouveau départ, Elena se promit d'appeler l'université le lendemain.

Séparément, Bonnie, Elena, Caroline et Matt préparaient leur entrée à Berkeley. Se retrouvant au Grill, chacun annonça son choix à l'autre, et ils furent tous d'accord :

  * « C'est parti pour quatre années de folies ! » s'écria Caroline.



Voilà comment, deux jours plus tard, valises bouclées et voitures chargées, ils quittèrent tous les quatre Mystic Falls, direction San Francisco !

Stefan et Damon, quant à eux, avaient décidés eux aussi de partir, mais ensemble et quittant carrément le pays pour l'Italie.

_Université de Berkeley !_

Une semaine avant la grande rentrée, les quatre amis avaient investit leur dortoir au campus. Elena et Bonnie avaient la chance d'en partager une, mais quand Caroline ouvrit la porte de son dortoir, elle tomba sur sa colocataire de chambre.

  * « Rebekah ? »



Caroline en laissa tomber ses deux valises devant la jeune fille blonde.

  * « Non ! » se figea Rebekah.
  * « Tu fais quoi à Berkeley ? » demanda Caroline.
  * « A ton avis ? Je suis là pour un concours d'échec. » ironisa Rebekah.



Caroline, les mains sur les hanches, lui fit comprendre qu'elle ne plaisantait pas.

  * « D'accord. » souffla Rebekah. » C'est une idée de mes frères, enfin, de Nik et Elijah. »
  * « Parce qu'ils sont là eux aussi ? » prit peur Caroline.
  * « Ouais, en tant qu'enseignant. » répondit Rebekah.
  * « Oh non ! » déglutit Caroline.



Malgré le départ des Originels de Mystic Falls, Caroline n'avait cessé de penser à Klaus et avait à plusieurs reprises pensé à le contacter ou à le rejoindre. Une petite partie d'elle n'avait pas été insensible à la cour que l'hybride lui avait faite. Rebekah remarqua le trouble chez Caroline, et, se disant qu'elle était là pour mener une nouvelle vie, prit sa nouvelle colocataire par les épaules et lui dit, d'un ton rassurant :

  * « Ne t'en fais pas, tant que tu n'as pas prit " _Option Art"_ , tu ne croiseras pas Nik. »
  * « Si tu crois que ça me rassure. » couina Caroline.
  * « Je ne lui dirai rien mais, il saura que tu es là tôt ou tard. » dit Rebekah.



Loin d'être rassurée, Caroline finit par aller chercher le reste de ses valises dans sa voiture et investit officiellement sa nouvelle chambre universitaire avec Rebekah.

De son côté, Matt posa son dernier carton contenant quelques photos de sa sœur et lui ou bien avec ses trois amies. Son colocataire n'était pas là mais il avait clairement déjà choisit le côté de la chambre où il y avait une fenêtre.

  * _« Donovan ? »_



Matt se retourna et vit :

  * « Kol ? C'est toi mon coloc' ? » demanda Matt.
  * « Apparemment ! » dit Kol.



Dire que les deux garçons étaient surpris était un doux euphémisme.

  * « T'as pas intérêt à me tuer pendant mon sommeil. » le prévint Matt.
  * « J'ai pas l'intention de te faire quoi que ce soit sinon mes frères me tueraient. » le rassura Kol.
  * « Klaus ? Il est là aussi ? » S'étonna Matt.
  * « Ouais, lui et Elijah vont enseigner. » lui apprit Kol.
  * « C'est Caroline qui va être contente. » ne pu s'empêcher de dire Matt.
  * « La petite blonde est là aussi ? » arqua Kol.
  * « Ouais, avec Elena et Bonnie aussi, on a tous décidé de quitter Mystic Falls ensemble et de faire notre entrée universitaire au même endroit. » expliqua Matt.
  * « Hum, ça risque d'être intéressant, surtout que ma sœur aussi est là. » s'amusa Kol.



Matt rougit légèrement en pensant à Rebekah. Malgré le fait que ce soit elle qui ait provoqué l'accident qui avait failli le tuer et qui avait obligé le Dr Fell à administrer du sang de vampire à Elena, en faisant l'une des leurs, les mois suivants, Matt avait passé du temps avec la jeune fille, lui pardonnant et avait finit par développer des sentiments pour elle, mais leur départ l'avait beaucoup attristé, et il n'avait plus jamais eu de ses nouvelles.

  * « Hey, elle aussi a pensé à toi, tu sais ? » lui avoua Kol.
  * « Ouais, bon, j'y penserais plus tard. » souffla Matt.



Le jeune garçon commença à ranger ses affaires, sans pour autant cesser de penser à Rebekah, et au fait qu'il allait certainement la croiser.

Le premier jour de cours, Rebekah tomba sur Matt à l'entrée de l'amphithéâtre pour le cours de Droit.

  * « Matt ? » s'étonna Rebekah avant de sourire.
  * « Salut Rebekah ! » dit Matt.
  * « Salut, euh, je suis contente de te voir, et très surprise. » dit-elle.
  * « Moi aussi, et je suis surpris que Kol ne t'ai rien dit étant donné qu'on partage le même dortoir. » dit-il.
  * « Toi et mon frère dans la même chambre ? » souleva-t-elle.
  * « Ouais, et comme tu vois, je suis en un seul morceau. » plaisanta Matt.



Et ça marcha, car Rebekah eut un petit rire. Ne voulant pas être en retard le jour de son premier jour de cours, Matt prit la main de Rebekah, non sans ressentir un petit pincement agréable au cœur, et entra dans la pièce, où ils s'assirent l'un à côté de l'autre.

Caroline, elle, tomba sur Kol devant l'entrée du cours de Psychologie.

  * « Toi, en Psychologie ? » pouffa-t-elle.
  * « Et ouais… » souffla-t-il. « Et pour ta gouverne, sache que c'est Klaus qui m'a obligé à prendre ce cours, il dit que ça m'aidera à me comporter, comment il a dit ça déjà ? Ah oui, à me comporter comme un adulte. »
  * « Bonne chance ! » rit-elle.
  * « C'est ça moque toi, mais moi je vais bien rire quand je vais te voir baver devant mon frère. » la taquina-t-il.
  * « T'es lourd comme type. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Oui je sais ! » acquiesça-t-il.



Levant les yeux au ciel, Caroline entra dans la salle et n'empêcha pas Kol de s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Après tout, il était le seul qu'elle connaissait dans cette salle.

Bonnie et Elena avaient le même cours de Littérature, et elles allèrent directement s'asseoir au troisième rang.

  * « Tu sais qui on a comme prof ? » demanda Elena.
  * « Aucune idée, et puis, ce n’est pas comme si on avait prit le temps de chercher à savoir. » s'amusa Bonnie.



Souriant, Elena sortit sa feuille de planning et chercha le nom de son professeur de littérature. Quand ce fut le cas, elle eut un hoquet de stupeur, ce que Bonnie remarqua et dit :

  * « Quoi ? »
  * « Regarde ! » lui dit Elena.



Elle lui tendit son planning et lui désigna la case adéquate sur le papier. Bonnie eut la même réaction que son amie quand _sa_ voix se fit entendre :

  * _« Bien, jeunes gens veuillez vous asseoir et cesser tous bavardages. »_



Elena leva les yeux vers lui.

  * « Je m'appelle Elijah Mikaelson, et je serai votre professeur tout au long de cette année… » commença-t-il à dire en écrivant son nom au tableau. « Durant ce cours, j'attends de vous la plus grande rigueur, et le plus important, une parfaite concentration et coopération de votre part. Soyez attentif et vous serez récompensé. »



Quand il se retourna, Elijah croisa le regard d'Elena, mais ne laissa rien paraître devant la classe. Se reprenant, il dit :

  * « Bien, nous allons d'abord commencer par nous connaître afin que je puisse mettre un nom sur votre visage, et nous allons commencer ce premier cours par l'influence de _Shakespeare_ sur le théâtre. »



Le cours dura deux heures, et Elena ne pouvait pas détacher son regard d'Elijah. Il avait une classe folle, et il était vraiment très doué pour enseigner. Vêtu d'un costume-cravate gris, Elijah était toujours aussi élégant dans sa manière de parler et de marcher. Elena buvait ses paroles sans se lasser. A la fin du cours, une fois que la salle fut vide, Bonnie salua l'Originel d'un signe de tête, qu'il lui rendit, et Elena alla directement devant lui.

  * « Elena, quelle bonne surprise. » dit-il en souriant.
  * « Bonjour Elijah, ou devrais-je dire, Professeur. » dit-elle en souriant.
  * « Oui, une idée de Niklaus, que j'ai bien sûr approuvé. » dit-il.
  * « Vous êtes, tous là ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Oui, il le faut bien, nous sommes une famille. » répondit Elijah.
  * « D'accord, euh, je dois aller à mon prochain cours et, euh, on se voit plus tard. » bégaya-t-elle.
  * « Avec plaisir, Mademoiselle Gilbert ! » fit-il, amusé par la réaction de son élève. « Et ne soyez pas en retard à votre cours, Elena. »



Elena quitta la grande salle et, avec Bonnie, elles allèrent à leur prochain cours mais Elena se sentait étrange.

  * « Qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda Bonnie.
  * « Je ne sais pas, je me sens bizarre depuis tout à l'heure. » répondit Elena.
  * « On en reparlera plus tard. » dit Bonnie.



En entrant dans l'amphi de leur cours d'Histoires, elles furent stupéfaite de voir Matt et Rebekah assis l'un à côté de l'autre, et encore plus lorsqu'elles virent Kol et Caroline entrer ensemble en discutant activement.

  * « D'accord, on est tombé sur quelle planète là ? » demanda Elena.
  * « Je croyais que tu n'en voulais plus à Rebekah. » lui rappela Bonnie.
  * « Oui je sais, mais, même si ça ne m'étonne pas de voir Matt avec elle, tu peux m'expliquer pour Caroline et Kol ? » voulut savoir Elena.
  * « Ils ont peut-être eu un cours ensemble. » dit Bonnie.



Elena haussa les épaules, et le professeur d'Histoires, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années commença son cours et tous les élèves se turent.

Lors du déjeuner, soit en train de manger des hamburgers-frites ou des salades ou bien des pâtes, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, Matt, Kol et Rebekah étaient assis autour d'une table ronde. Bonnie avait raconté pourquoi ils avaient décidés de quitter Mystic Falls, et sans les deux frères Salvatore. Lorsqu'elle eut terminée :

  * « Et bien, ça risque d'être plus amusant sans ces deux rabat-joie qui ont une sale manie pour pourrir l'ambiance. »



C'était Kol !

  * « Moi je veux savoir pourquoi vous ne vous êtes pas encore entretué ? » demanda Rebekah en désignant Matt et Kol.
  * « C'est le passé tout ça. » dit Matt.
  * « Et puis, je n'ai pas envie de retourner dans un cercueil pendant les cent prochaines années. » haussa Kol.
  * « C'est vrai, qui sait à quoi tu devras t'adapter dans cent ans. » le charria Bonnie.
  * « Mais c'est que t'es plutôt drôle pour une sorcière, Bennett. » dit Kol.
  * « Si tu savais jusqu'à quel point je peux l'être. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Oh non, ne commencez pas à flirter alors qu'on bouffe. » les supplia Elena.
  * « Dit celle qui a salivé en écoutant Elijah parler de _Shakespeare_ pendant deux heures. » répliqua Bonnie.



Elena lui lança un regard noir mais Bonnie éclata de rire.

A la fin de cette première journée de cours, Caroline, avant de retourner à son dortoir, fit un détour par la classe d'art, où deux élèves garçons parlaient avec le professeur. Caroline se concentra, et elle reconnue très bien la voix de Klaus. Quand les deux garçons quittèrent la salle, le cœur mort de la jeune vampire fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Il était beau, enfin, il était _toujours_ aussi beau. Depuis plus de six mois qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu, il n'avait pas changé. C'était possible de devenir encore plus beau ? C'est la question que Caroline continua de se poser jusqu'à ce qu'elle accroche le regard de Klaus, qui fut plus que surpris de la voir.

  * _« Ne te dégonfle pas Caroline, tu crèves d'envie de le revoir depuis des mois alors, vas le voir. » pensa-t-elle._



Vérifiant que plus personne n'était dans les couloirs près de la salle d'art, Caroline entra dans la pièce et referma la porte derrière elle. Le dos contre la porte, elle poussa le verrou, et, répondant à une pulsion trop longtemps enfouie au plus profond de son être, elle posa sac et bouquin sur la première table, elle contourna le bureau de Klaus, lui prit le visage entre ses mains et l'embrassa.

Figé au début, Klaus finit par rendre son baiser à Caroline. Wow, qu'est-ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille pour qu'elle vienne se jeter dans ses bras ? Il lâcha un grondement animal et sourd quand elle força sa langue dans sa bouche. Profitant du fait que la pièce était avec des fenêtres trop hautes pour être vu de qui que ce soit, Klaus empoigna Caroline par les hanches et l'assit sur le bureau. Il mit fin au baiser.

  * « Et bien, quelle drôle de façon de dire _bonjour_! » dit Klaus.
  * « Je suis désolée. » dit Caroline.
  * « Ne le sois pas. » lui souffla-t-il. « Je suis surpris c'est vrai, mais quelle bonne surprise. »
  * « Je dois en déduire que Rebekah a tenue sa langue. » sourit-elle.
  * « Rebekah sait que t'ess là ? » s'étonna Klaus.
  * « Oui, et je suis même sa camarade de chambre depuis une semaine. » lui apprit-elle.
  * « Je vais la tuer ! » dit-il.
  * « Non, tu ne le feras pas, ou sinon... »
  * « Sinon quoi ? » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Sinon, tu n'auras plus droit à ça... » susurra-t-elle.



Elle posa furtivement sa bouche contre la sienne.

  * « Ce serait contrariant. » dit-il.
  * « Très contrariant. » acquiesça-t-elle.



Elle lui caressa les cheveux, et le regarda droit dans les yeux :

  * « Je n'arrive pas à croire que je vais dire ça mais, tu m'as manqué. »
  * « Tu m'as manqué aussi, Trésor. » dit-il.
  * « Tu crois qu'on aura des problèmes si on nous voit ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « C'est très probable ! » répondit-il.
  * « Alors, on va devoir se faire discret, hum ? » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.
  * « Tu devrais y aller. » dit-il.
  * « Pourquoi ? » demanda-t-elle. « Tu ne veux plus de moi ? »
  * « Caroline, je ne rêve que d'une chose : t'enlever et t'emmener dans un endroit où personne ne pourra m'empêcher de ravager ton corps de déesse. » exposa-t-il d'une voix basse et rauque. « Mais, toi élève et moi professeur. »
  * « Oh ! » fit-elle.



Elle rougit comme une tomate et planqua son visage dans le cou de Klaus.

  * « Quoi ? » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « T'as dit que tu voulais ravager mon corps. » gloussa-t-elle.
  * « Et tu es encore loin du compte ma belle Caroline, mais ce n'est pas dans une salle de classe que je compte te faire mienne, ma douce. » dit-il à son oreille.



Caroline bougea et le regarda.

  * « J'ai hâte. » dit-elle en souriant.



Klaus sourit, puis, captura la bouche de Caroline une dernière fois pour un baiser langoureux, mêlant leurs langues aussitôt.

Dans la chambre de Rebekah, Matt complétait ses notes du cours d' **É** conomie de l'après-midi avec les notes de la jeune fille. Il était assis, les jambes croisées, sur le lit de Rebekah, et cette dernière le regardait faire, la tête posée sur l'épaule du garçon.

  * « Cette prof parle trop vite. » se lamenta-t-il en écrivant.
  * « Alors tu as de la chance d'avoir une super copine vampire qui peut écrire très vite et se rappeler des moindres détails d'une conversation. » lui dit-elle.



Matt s'interrompit dans son écriture, se dégagea doucement pour que Rebekah puisse le regarder, puis, lui sourit et se pencha vers elle et effleura sa bouche. Rebekah entre-ouvrit ses lèvres, et Matt se redressa, posa ses notes sur le côté et embrassa Rebekah pleinement. Il lui agrippa les hanches fermement et la souleva pour qu'elle se mette à califourchon sur lui.

  * « Qui êtes-vous et où est passé le Matt Donovan, timide et qui déteste les vampires, que j'ai connu ? » chuchota-t-elle.
  * « Il est toujours là, et je ne déteste pas tous les vampires. » dit-il. « Toi je ne te déteste pas. »
  * « Tu devrais terminer de rattraper tes notes avant que je ne t'attache à mon lit pour abuser de toi. » lui susurra-t-elle.
  * « Je demande à voir. » dit-il.
  * « Ne me mets pas au défi Donovan, ou tu pourrais le regretter. » le prévint-elle.
  * « Je pourrais aussi te dire que j'ai très envie de toi, là, maintenant. » dit-il en lui caressant les hanches.
  * « Pas dans cette chambre alors que Caroline peut débarquer n'importe quand. » réfuta-t-elle.
  * « Quoi, t'as peur ? »



Tout en la provocant, Matt lui caressait les hanches, puis les fesses au travers du jean de la vampire.

  * « Oh et puis merde ! » se dit Rebekah.



Elle enleva son petit chemisier, et, souriant, Matt enleva son propre t-shirt. Quand Rebekah le vit torse nu, elle plaça ses mains sur ses épaules et le força à s'allonger.

  * « Tu l'auras voulu, Donovan. » gronda-t-elle.



Elle fondit sur sa bouche et l'embrassa avec fièvre. Matt fit courir ses mains le long de son dos et joua avec l'attache de son soutien-gorge, quand la porte s'ouvrit...

  * _« Non mais je rêve ! »_



Caroline referma vivement la porte derrière elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

  * « Je croyais que vous deviez revoir vos cours ? » s'amusa-t-elle.



Rebekah remit son chemisier et Matt fut sur le point de remettre son t-shirt mais Caroline les arrêta :

  * « Oh non ne vous arrêtez pas pour moi, je suis juste venue prendre mes affaires pour aller étudier un peu à la bibliothèque. »



Elle rassembla les affaires de cours dont elle avait besoin et s'apprêta à ressortir quand elle leur dit :

  * « Vous avez jusqu'à vingt heures. »



Et elle referma la porte derrière elle. Rebekah, qui n'avait pas fermée les boutons de son chemisier, regarda Matt, toujours torse nu. Le garçon ne cessait de regarder la poitrine de Rebekah, donc, jetant son t-shirt dans un coin de la pièce, il agrippa de nouveau les hanches de Rebekah et l'allongea sur le lit avant de s'allonger à son tour entre ses jambes.

A la bibliothèque, Bonnie et Elena travaillaient sur un projet d'Histoires.

  * « Tu te rends comptes ? Premier jour de cours, et déjà c'est le devoir de dix pages. » soupira Elena.
  * « Tu pourrais demander à Elijah de t'aider. » la taquina Bonnie.
  * « Je ne m'abaisserais pas à répondre. » dit Elena.
  * « Oh allez, tu peux me le dire à moi. » dit Bonnie. « T'as envie de lui. »



Elena lui tira la langue et reprit son travail. Bonnie leva les yeux au ciel, sans se défaire de son sourire, puis se leva et déambula dans les rayons de la grande bibliothèque de la fac. Elle s'arrêta dans la section recherchée, et commença à chercher le livre que lui avait conseillé son professeur pour son devoir. Elle le trouva, mais il était en hauteur et inaccessible pour ses petits bras. Ne voulant pas monter sur l'échelle en bois ou demander à quelqu'un, Bonnie jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur sa gauche, et, après s'être assuré que personne ne faisait attention à elle, la jeune sorcière se concentra sur le livre qu'elle souhaitait prendre et utilisa sa magie. Le livre atterrit dans ses mains. Satisfaite, Bonnie caressa la couverture du livre aux reliures en cuir quand...

  * _« Oh la vilaine ! »_



... Et elle sursauta sans pour autant crier. Une main sur son cœur, elle se retourna pour voir Kol, adossé près de l'allée dans laquelle elle se trouvait.

  * « Tu m'as fait peur, espèce d'imbécile. » se plaignit-elle.
  * « Milles excuses ! » dit-il en s'avançant vers elle.
  * « Tu m'as espionné ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Non, je passais juste par-là quand je t'ai vu utiliser tes dons. » répondit-il.



Il s'arrêta à deux centimètres d'elle. Leurs corps pouvaient presque se toucher. Kol la regarda intensément. Bonnie lui rendit son regard.

  * « Je t'aurais mis à terre avant que t'ai le temps de me faire quoi que ce soit. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Je ne veux pas te faire de mal Bonnie. » lui assura-t-il. « Je veux juste savoir quel goût ont tes lèvres. »
  * « Rien que ça ! » railla-t-elle.
  * « Je sais que t'en as envie. » dit-il d'une voix rauque. « T'as passé la moitié du cours d'Histoires à me mater. »
  * « Je me doutais bien que tu remarquerais. » soupira-t-elle en souriant.
  * « Je te plais, hein ? » souleva-t-il.
  * « T'es plutôt beau gosse, je dois l'admettre. » répondit-elle.
  * « Et toi je te croquerais bien. » dit-il.
  * « Voyez-vous ça ? » arqua-t-elle.
  * « C'est plutôt ma façon de dire que je te ferai bien l'amour dans la seconde. » expliqua-t-il.
  * « Dans une allée de bibliothèque ? » marmonna-t-elle. « Tu parles d’un romantisme. »
  * « Où tu veux, et quand tu veux. » dit-il.



Bonnie ne pu retenir un rire. Kol la faisait rire. Il était différent de ses frères. Il était plus jeune et donc plus volage et ne voulait que s'amuser. Cela étant, il était plutôt agréable à regarder, et Bonnie, qui en avait assez de faire ce que les autres voulaient, ne serait pas contre un peu d'amusement. Vérifiant une nouvelle fois que personne ne faisait attention à eux, elle se mit sur la pointe des pieds, et embrassa Kol, qui accueillit très volontiers ce baiser. Bonnie mit fin au baiser trop rapidement, selon Kol.

  * « Alors, mes lèvres ont quel goût ? » chuchota-t-elle.
  * « Un goût divin. » répondit-il sur le même ton qu'elle. « Je recommencerais volontiers. »
  * « Je te ferai signe. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Promis ? » fit-il.
  * « Promis ! » acquiesça-t-elle. « A condition que tu ne te mettes pas à draguer tout ce qui bouge, en dehors de moi. »
  * « Hum, serait-ce une invitation Mademoiselle Bennett ? » se délecta-t-il.
  * « Peut-être ! » minauda-t-elle.



Elle le contourna, non sans le frôler au passage, et quitta l'allée d'Histoires et rejoignit Elena à leur table, qui avait été rejointe par Caroline.

  * « Et bien, tu en as mis du temps. » fit remarquer Caroline.
  * « J'ai été retardée par un garçon vraiment super. » dit Bonnie.
  * « Quel garçon ? » demanda Elena.
  * « Disons que j'ai joué avec le feu et fait un pacte avec le Diable. » répondit Bonnie.



Les deux vampires regardèrent la sorcière d'un air qui voulait dire : _"Quoi ?"_ Bonnie se contenta de leur sourire et elle ouvrit le livre qu'elle avait prit juste avant et se mit au travail.

Le lendemain, alors que Matt et Kol avaient tous les deux un cours de Maths, Matt vit Rebekah surgir d'un couloir et elle se jeta affectueusement sur lui pour l'embrasser, sous les yeux ébahis de Kol.

  * « D'accord, bon, vous aurez tout votre temps pour vous ravaler la façade après les cours. » intervint-il. « Bekah arrête ça ! »
  * « Ce que tu peux être rabat-joie. » souffla Rebekah en mettant fin au baiser.
  * « Non, je n'ai juste pas envie d'arriver en retard en cours ou Elijah et Nik me remettent où tu sais. » lui rappela-t-il. « Tu veux peut-être y retourner ? »
  * « Non, sans façon merci, j'ai assez donné. » dit-elle avant de voler un nouveau baiser à Matt.



Puis, elle repartit dans le couloir d'où elle était venue.

S'installant dans la dernière rangée de l'amphi de Maths, Kol dit, d'une voix assez basse pour que Matt soit le seul à entendre :

  * « T'as couché avec ma sœur ? »
  * « Ouais ! » répondit Matt.
  * « Tu perds pas de temps. » ria Kol.
  * « T'as pas envie de me démonter la gueule justement parce que j'ai couché avec ta sœur ? » demanda Matt.
  * « Bekah est assez grande pour savoir ce qu'elle fait, et quand elle veut un truc, mieux vaut ne pas s'en mêler ou on s'en mordra les doigts, crois-en mon expérience. » répondit Kol.
  * « C'est vrai qu'elle a un sacré caractère. » approuva Matt.
  * « Ouais, euh, en parlant de ça, j'ai embrassé Bonnie hier à la bibliothèque, ou plutôt, c'est elle qui m'a embrassé. » dit Kol.
  * « Vu comment elle n'arrête pas de te mater, ça ne m'étonne pas. » dit Matt. « Mais, attends une seconde, vous étiez à la bibliothèque ? »
  * « Personne ne nous a vu. » dit Kol. « On était dans l'allée entre les livres d'Histoires et de Psychologie. »
  * « Y a mieux comme endroit pour un premier baiser, tu ne crois pas ? » demanda Matt.



Kol sourit et lança un regard qui voulait dire : _"Je m'en fou un peu !"_ Matt leva les yeux au ciel, et le cours commença.

_Un mois plus tard !_

Le mois de septembre était passé à une vitesse incroyable. Les cours passaient à une vitesse incroyable. Les journées du groupe se résumaient en deux mots seulement : cours et devoirs. Chaque semaine, une montagne de devoirs les attendait, et ils se retrouvaient le plus souvent à la bibliothèque de l'université. Kol et Caroline travaillaient sur un exposé en psychologie qu'ils devaient rendre la semaine suivante, Bonnie et Elena préparaient un exposé sur _Roméo & Juliette_ de _Shakespeare_ , quant à Matt et Rebekah, ils devaient rendre une étude de cas conséquente sur les droits constitutionnels aux Etats-Unis. Ils n'avaient plus une minute à eux.

Matt et Rebekah avaient la chance d'être dans la plupart des cours ensemble et avaient donc les mêmes devoirs. Mais pour les autres, Bonnie et Kol se voyaient très peu, Caroline pouvait à peine élargir et approfondir sa relation avec Klaus, et Elena, bien qu'il fût son professeur, ne voyait Elijah que durant les heures de cours hebdomadaires. Ils attendaient tous avec impatience les vacances de la Toussaint, et ainsi fêter _Thanksgiving_. Aucun d'eux n’avait l'intention de rentrer à Mystic Falls. Caroline savait que sa mère n'était pas sûr d'être disponible, Elena n'avait plus personne, hormis Jeremy qui était retourné vivre à Denver. Bonnie et Matt étaient dans la même situation qu'elles.

Les vacances arrivèrent enfin !

  * « On a encore plus de devoirs à rendre. » pleurnicha Rebekah.



Matt, qui avait entouré un bras autour d'elle, lui embrassa le front.

  * « A deux, ça ira vite. » lui assura-t-il.
  * « J'ai bien envie de voir autre chose que les murs de la fac durant les deux prochaines semaines. » dit Caroline, qui venait de les rejoindre avec Kol.
  * « Je suis d'accord. » fit Elena en arrivant à son tour avec Bonnie.
  * « Vous n'avez qu'à venir à la maison. » leur proposa Kol. « Bekah et moi on y va jusqu'à ce que les cours reprennent. »
  * « Il faut en parler à Nik et Elijah mais, je suis sûre qu'ils ne s'y opposeront pas. » dit Rebekah.
  * « Moi je veux bien. » accepta Caroline.
  * « Tu m'étonnes ! » la taquina Bonnie. « Je viens aussi. »



Kol s'était rapproché d'elle, et il lui demanda, d'un ton assez séducteur :

  * « On pourra partager la même chambre ? »
  * « Seulement si t'es sage. » répondit-elle.
  * « Matt, tu ne vas pas me laisser seule, hein ? » dit Rebekah.
  * « Non, je te suivrais où que tu ailles » répondit-il.
  * « Bon et bien, je suppose que je viens moi aussi. » dit Elena.



Elena pensa au fait qu'elle verrait Elijah, loin du campus et elle aurait donc tout le loisir pour parler avec lui, et... peut-être plus si affinités, qui sait.

Dans leurs voitures, Elena, Bonnie et Caroline suivirent la voiture de Rebekah qui traversait le Golden Gate Bridge. Le trajet dura deux bonnes heures, quand ils débouchèrent devant une somptueuse villa aux façades blanches et aux bordures noires. L'allée était goudronnée et Elena constata que le SUV noir de Klaus était garée dans l'allée à côté d'une Aston Martin Grise, sans doute la voiture d'Elijah. Les quatre voitures se garèrent, et les passagers en sortirent. Bonnie fut tout éblouie par la vue qu'offrait la maison sur le pont du Golden Gate. San Francisco paraissait si loin. La sorcière sentit les mains de Kol, qu'elle reconnue sans trop de peine, s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

  * « C'est beau, n'est-ce pas ? » lui demanda-t-il.
  * « C'est magnifique, et c'est calme. » répondit-elle.



Il posa sa bouche contre son oreille, et lui chuchota :

  * « Attends qu'on soit dans ma chambre et ça le sera moins. »



Bonnie se mit à rire.

Klaus et Elijah vinrent accueillir leurs invités.

  * « Soyez les bienvenues ! » leur souhaita Elijah.
  * « Merci de nous accueillir. » dit Elena. « On n'avait pas très envie de rester entre les murs de la fac. »
  * « Je pense aussi que l'air frais vous fera du bien pendant ces deux semaines. » dit Elijah.
  * « Tu ne nous as pas épargné, hein ? » le réprimanda Bonnie.
  * « Mon cher frère ne plaisante pas avec la littérature. » dit Klaus, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour Caroline.



Elijah les fit entrer, et, Rebekah entraîna Matt dans sa chambre, Kol et Klaus firent pareil avec Bonnie et Caroline. Elena suivit Elijah qui la fit entrer dans une chambre meublée avec goût.

  * « Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, ma chambre est juste en face. » lui dit Elijah.
  * « Merci ! » dit-elle en souriant.



Et il sortit en fermant la porte derrière lui. Elena se laissa choir sur le lit en soupirant. Comment allait-elle s’y prendre pour dire à Elijah qu'elle avait des sentiments pour lui ? Depuis son départ de Mystic Falls pour San Francisco, pas une seule fois elle n'avait pensé à Damon ou Stefan. Le simple fait de revoir Elijah avait été un énorme déclencheur dans son cœur mort.

Dans la chambre de Kol, ce dernier regardait Bonnie défaire ses bagages et chercher des choses à l'intérieur.

  * « Tu peux me dire où est la salle de bain s'il te plaît ? » dit Bonnie. « Je suis mal à l'aise dans ce jean. »
  * « Pourquoi tu la mis alors ? » demanda Kol en s'allongeant sur son lit.
  * « Pour faire plaisir à Caroline. » répondit Bonnie. « Elle a dit que ça faisait ressortir mes fesses. »
  * « Tourne-toi pour voir ! » lui dit-il.



Bonnie fit ce qu'il dit, et elle pouvait sentir le regard brûlant de Kol sur elle.

  * « Alors ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Alors Caroline avait raison, tu as des fesses magnifiques, mais avec ce jean je ne peux pas être très précis. » dit-il.



Pas satisfaite du tout de sa réponse, légèrement taquine et coquine, Bonnie grimpa sur le lit et s'allongea à moitié sur Kol.

  * « Il n’est pas un peu tôt pour faire une sieste ? » la taquina-t-il.
  * « Arrête ! » couina-t-elle en lui pinçant les côtes.
  * « Désolé, mais j'aime te taquiner. » lui dit-il.
  * « Je sais ! » souffla-t-elle.



Kol bougea et les fit rouler sur le lit de façon à se retrouver au-dessus de Bonnie.

  * « Voyons, comment pourrais-je me faire pardonner ? » se demanda-t-il à voix haute.
  * « Tu sais que tu es en train de réfléchir tout haut là ? » lui dit-elle.
  * « Hum humm ! » acquiesça-t-il. « Et si... »



Il embrassa Bonnie, qui marmonna quelque chose d'incompréhensible.

Du côté de Matt et Rebekah, la jeune fille prit la main de Matt, et l'attira vers le lit.

  * « Maintenant ? » s'étonna-t-il.
  * « Y a pas d'heures pour des câlins. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Aussi tentante que tu sois ma belle, je ne crois pas qu'on devrait avant ce soir. » dit-il.



Rebekah le regarda, puis, lui fit la moue, ce qui fit rire Matt.

  * « Mais je veux un câlin ! » bougonna-t-elle.
  * « Donne-moi une bonne raison. » dit-il.
  * « Et bien, t'auras juste à rester allongé pendant que je chevaucherais ton corps de rêve. » lui susurra-t-elle tout en lui caressant le torse.
  * « Ce n’est pas juste, tu triches ! » souffla-t-il.



La seconde d'après, Matt était allongé sur le lit, Rebekah à califourchon sur lui, et elle ôta son petit pull en cachemire qu'elle portait. La vue de son soutien-gorge eut pour effet de faire s'envoler toutes les petites réflexions de Matt, et il se releva pour enlever son sweat-shirt, dévoilant son torse parfaitement musclé.

  * « Attends, je n’ai pas fermé à clé. » dit-elle.



Elle se leva du lit et alla pousser le verrou de sa chambre, tandis que Matt enleva chaussures et pantalon, ne restant qu'en caleçon. Rebekah se précipita sur le lit et captura la bouche de Matt dès qu'elle fut de nouveau sur lui.

Les vêtements s'étaient vite retrouvés au sol. Une fois sous les draps, Matt avait pénétré Rebekah sans attendre et elle avait laissé un gémissement sortir de sa bouche. Très vite, les places avaient été inversées et Rebekah était au-dessus. Matt, lui, comprimait les mouvements de hanches de Rebekah avec ses mains, et la vampire ne cessait de faire claquer leurs bassins l'un contre l'autre dans de fluide mouvements. Se penchant vers lui, elle l'embrassa et plaça ses mains au-dessus de sa tête, tandis que Matt l'encercla de ses bras. Dans un ultime mouvement, leurs jouissances les frappèrent. Sans pour autant changer de position, Rebekah s'allongea sur Matt, la respiration haletante, et enfouie sa tête dans son cou.

  * « On recommence ? » demanda Rebekah.
  * « Je n'ai pas autant d'endurance qu'un vampire. » répondit Matt en reprenant son souffle.
  * « Je sais mais, ça peut s'arranger. » tenta-t-elle.



Elle releva la tête pour accrocher le regard de son amant.

  * « Qu'est-ce que t'en penses ? » dit-elle.
  * « J'en pense que tu me reposeras la question après l'université. » répondit-il.



Il inversa leurs places et se retrouva sur elle et Rebekah fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos.

Klaus et Caroline, eux, n'avaient pas attendus bien longtemps avant de se retrouver sous la couette. Caroline essayait d'échapper, pour s'amuser, aux assauts incessants de Klaus.

  * « Mais arrête ! » s'esclaffa-t-elle.
  * « Hum, viens ici ! » s'amusa-t-il en l'emprisonna dans ses bras.



Il réussit à se mettre sur elle et l'embrassa encore et encore. Caroline se sentit fondre sous les baisers de l'hybride. Il embrassait tellement bien !

  * « Tu es...infatigable.. ». marmonna-t-elle contre sa bouche.
  * « Je t'ai attendu trop longtemps. » dit-il avant de poursuivre sa douce torture.
  * « Klaus... »



Il délaissa sa bouche pour se concentrer sur son cou, et il mordilla sa peau. Caroline en était toute retournée. Elle pourrait rester comme ça toute sa vie, et Dieu sait qu'elle est longue, vue qu'elle a, elle comme lui, l'éternité. Roulant doucement, ils finirent allongés sur le côté, toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Caroline frotta son nez contre le sien, le sourire aux lèvres.

  * « Tu es magnifique ! » lui dit-il. « Parfaite ! »
  * « Arrête ! » gloussa-t-elle.
  * « Pourquoi ça ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Tu me gênes. » répondit-elle en se blottissant contre lui.
  * « Je ne dis que la vérité. » dit-il.
  * « Ce n'est pas une façon de faire avec une élève. » dit-elle en souriant.
  * « Techniquement tu n'es pas une de mes élèves. » reprit-il.
  * « Oui mais je suis tout de même une élève dans l'université où tu enseignes. » contra-t-elle.
  * « Nous sommes des vampires Trésor, on fait ce qu'on veut. » dit-il.
  * « T'es à moitié vampire. » rectifia-t-elle.



Un sourire s'étira sur le visage de Klaus, mais, il reprit vite son sérieux car une question lui brûlait les lèvres depuis leur tout premier baiser dans sa salle de cours. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de la lui poser.

  * « Caroline, je voudrais savoir une chose. » dit-il.
  * « Je t'écoute ! » dit-elle en se serrant davantage contre lui.
  * « Pourquoi t'es parti sans Tyler ? » demanda-t-il. « Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après mon départ ? »



Caroline fut prise au dépourvu, mais ne se dégonfla pas. Mais avant, elle quitta le lit, mit la chemise de Klaus qui gisait sur le sol et alla s'asseoir sur l'un des fauteuils de la chambre. Klaus fit de même, mais mis un simple boxer avant de s'asseoir près d'elle. Caroline chercha soigneusement ses mots. Que devait-elle lui avouer ? Tout ? Même ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui alors que Tyler venait de lui être rendu et que l'hybride fut loin d'elle et de sa vie ? Peut-être était-ce le mieux à faire, tout avouer, elle se sentirait peut-être mieux après.

  * « Et bien, disons qu'à partir du moment où Bonnie t'a rendu ton corps, Tyler n'a plus était le même. » expliqua-t-elle.
  * « Quoi, ça l'a traumatisé au point qu'il est devenu fou ? » demanda-t-il.



Caroline eut un rictus cynique.

  * « Si seulement c'était aussi simple. » marmonna-t-elle avant de reprendre : « Notre relation n'a plus été aussi forte qu'avant. Mes sentiments pour lui n'étaient plus les mêmes mais je voulais quand même nous donner une chance. J'ai essayé pendant des semaines, pendant des mois de rétablir le contact entre nous, mais y avait rien à faire. Il ne me parlait plus, c'était à peine s'il sortait de chez lui. Un jour j'en ai eu marre et je lui ai dit que c'était fini mais, encore une fois, il n'a rien dit, et ça m'a mise hors de moi. »
  * « Je suis désolé ! » dit-il.
  * « Le pire c'est que, le fait de rompre ne m'a pas affecté plus que ça. » avoua-t-elle.
  * « Comment ça ? » dit Klaus, un peu perdu.
  * « Malgré tout ce que je t'ai dit, comme quoi je ne ressentirais jamais rien pour toi, c'était faux. » dit-elle.
  * « Vu ce qui se passe entre nous depuis quatre mois, c'est évident non ? » lui rappela-t-il.



Caroline sourit mais dit :

  * « J'avais des sentiments pour toi bien avant ça. Je me mentais à moi-même pendant des mois, ça me plaisait que tu me séduises comme tu le faisais, mais le regard de mes amis était plus important que le reste, alors j'ai préféré te détester alors que je t'aimais. »



Elle tourna la tête sur sa gauche, et Klaus la regardait intensément. Sans dire un seul mot, il prit son visage dans une main et l'embrassa ardemment. Caroline lui rendait son baiser tout aussi ardemment. Venait-elle de dire qu'elle était amoureuse de lui ?

  * « Si tu savais comme c'est important pour moi ce que tu viens de me dire. » murmura-t-il.
  * « T'aurais pas dû partir sans m'enlever. » susurra-t-elle.
  * « Je ne te lâcherais plus dès maintenant. » dit-il. « Tu obtiens ton diplôme et dans quatre ans, je t'emmène au bout du monde. »
  * « D'accord, c'est d'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle en caressant son visage. « Je t'aime Klaus, j'en suis sûre à présent. »
  * « Je t'aime aussi Caroline ! » répliqua-t-il. « Et je me fiche de savoir si cet amour me rendra faible mais... »
  * « Chut, tu ne seras jamais faible. » lui chuchota-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.



Caroline se débarrassa de la chemise qu'elle portait, avant d'arracher le boxer de Klaus, qui lâcha un grondement sourd, et qui eut pour effet d'exciter Caroline encore plus. La jeune fille, à califourchon sur lui, se laissa glisser sur toute sa longueur, et gémit en le sentant entièrement en elle. L'effet fut explosif ! Klaus la tint fermement contre lui et s'éclipsa jusqu'au lit, où il se plaça sous les draps avec sa compagne toujours dans les bras. Caroline referma ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, et fit courir ses doigts le long de son dos tandis que Klaus remuait avec force ses hanches. Les pénétrations de l'hybride se firent plus amples, plus fortes à mesure qu'il sentait son désir se décupler sous les caresses de Caroline. Leurs bouches ne se quittaient que pour quelques secondes avant de se ressouder l'une à l'autre. La jouissance les frappa mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient cesser leurs étreintes et leurs caresses alors ils recommencèrent encore et encore.

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que tout le monde était dans sa chambre, Elena sortit de la sienne, vêtue d'un pantalon de pyjama, d'un débardeur et ses cheveux attachés. Elle fit son chemin jusqu'à la cuisine, prit une poche de sang dans le réfrigérateur et sortit sur la grande terrasse du salon. L'air était frais. Elena se hissa sur les bords en marbre qui séparaient la terrasse du jardin, et passa les jambes de l'autre côté afin qu'elles pendent dans le vide. Elle décapsula la poche de sang, et, en soupirant, but quelques gorgées. Pourquoi n'arrivait-elle pas à dormir alors qu'il était déjà deux heures du matin ? Tout le monde semblait dormir, mais pas elle. La présence d'Elijah dans la chambre face à la sienne en était-elle la cause ? C'était très probable !

  * _« Elena ? »_



Elena ferma les yeux et réprima un frisson.

  * « Que fais-tu dehors à deux heures du matin ? » demanda-t-il en se rapprochant d'elle.
  * « Toi d'abord ! » répliqua-t-elle.
  * « Je t'ai entendu te lever. » répondit-il. « A ton tour ! »
  * « Je n'arrivais pas à dormir. » dit-elle.
  * « Pour quelles raisons ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Vous êtes bien curieux, Professeur Mikaelson ! » le taquina-t-elle.



Elle tenta un regard sur lui et le regretta aussitôt car elle fut envoûtée sur le champ par ses prunelles grises. Qu'il était beau, encore plus beau que lors de leur première rencontre. Elle perdit son sourire et déglutit péniblement. Elle se désola d'avoir vidé trop vite sa poche de sang car elle n'avait plus un seul prétexte pour détourner le regard. Ces yeux envoûtant. Cette bouche qui ne demandait qu'à être embrassée. Ces bras puissants dans lesquels Elena mourait d'envie de se blottir. Pourquoi ne le faisait-elle pas ? Tout ce qu'elle ressentait pour le vampire était volumineux. Qu'attendait-elle ? Un signe de la part d'Elijah ? Devait-elle attendre qu'il fasse le premier pas ? Elle ne saurait le dire tellement elle ne souhaitait qu'une chose : l'embrasser et se réfugier dans ses bras. Jamais elle n'avait ressentit ça avec Stefan, ou du moins, jamais de cette force. Elijah était-il fait pour elle ? Le souhaitait-elle d'abord, passer l'éternité dans les bras d'un homme qui avait déjà vécu durant mille ans ? C'était presque évident ! Mais Elena ne pu s'attarder encore plus sur ses pensées plus que mélangées car Elijah s'était penché vers elle, prit sa joue en coupe et l'avait embrassé. Elena ne fit rien pour le repousser, et elle s'accrocha à ses épaules, et bon sang quelles étaient musclées. Elijah la soutint, et passa un bras sous les jambes d'Elena avant de la soulever de son appuie. La jeune fille brune enroula ses bras autour du cou de son Apollon, faut dire ce qui est hein, et lui mordit la lèvre supérieure, arrachant un grognement de la part du vampire. La seconde suivante, Elena se retrouva dans une chambre qui n'était pas la sienne. La chaleur ambiante et le léger confort qu'elle ressentait lui indiqua qu'elle se trouvait dans la chambre d'Elijah. Ce dernier, sans lâcher Elena, alla s'asseoir confortablement sur son lit. Il garda Elena dans ses bras, qui lui captura les lèvres avec tendresse.

  * « Ce n’est pas bien, Professeur. » susurra Elena.
  * « Dois-je en conclure que je ne dois pas aller plus loin ? » arqua-t-il.
  * « C'était ironique. » dit-elle.
  * « Merci, j'avais pas remarqué. » dit-il avant de sourire.



Ce sourire ravageur.

  * « Tu sais… » dit Elena en lui touchant le bout des lèvres avec son index. « …il faudra que tu évites de me sourire comme ça en plein cours, ou je risquerais de ne plus répondre de mes actes. »
  * « Je vous perturbe à ce point-là, Mademoiselle Gilbert ? » s'amusa-t-il.
  * « Et ça te fait rire en plus. » s'offusqua-t-elle.
  * « Embrasse-moi ! » quémanda-t-il dans un murmure.
  * « C'est trop facile ! » dit-elle.



Elle ne céda pas, mais, Elijah les fit basculer et il se retrouva au-dessus d'elle.

  * « J'ai dit, embrasse-moi. » répéta-t-il d'une voix rauque.
  * « Et moi je veux que tu me fasses l'amour. » dit Elena.
  * « Tout ce que tu voudras. » abdiqua-t-il.



Elena leva donc la tête et embrassa Elijah pleinement. Ce dernier passa ses mains sous le débardeur d'Elena, et le lui remonta sur son corps. Elle leva les bras et le vêtement passa par-dessus sa tête, dévoilant sa poitrine dénudée. Elena fit la même chose avec le t-shirt d'Elijah, et elle s'extasia devant sa carrure parfaite.

  * « La vue vous plaît, Mademoiselle Gilbert ? » demanda Elijah.
  * « Je pourrais te retourner la question. » répondit-elle avant d'inverser leur place.



Bouche contre bouche, leurs langues se trouvèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Les mains d'Elijah se frayèrent un chemin jusqu'à la nuque d'Elena, avant de se poser sur ses cheveux et d'enlever le chouchou qui retenait sa chevelure brune, qu'il libéra sans attendre. Un soupire de plaisir sortit de la bouche d'Elena, qui rompit le baiser pour parsemer le corps de son amant de baisers plus tendres. Elle s'attarda sur chaque parcelle de peau qui était accessible à sa bouche, tout en caressant de ses mains le corps de ce magnifique spécimen. Jamais, avec Stefan, elle n'avait eut autant envie de parcourir sa peau, autant qu'elle aimait parcourir le corps d'Elijah. Cet homme était parfait en tout point.

Estimant qu'elle s'était assez attardée, Elijah inversa à nouveau les places et reprit sa place initiale. Il rendit à Elena sa douce torture et recouvrit son corps de baisers. A mesure qu'il approchait de son intimité, Elijah la sentait se cambrer sous sa bouche, et, en lui jetant un rapide coup d'œil, il la vit planter ses ongles dans les draps. Il sourit, et lui enleva son pantalon de pyjama, non sans tirer en même temps sur son sous-vêtement. Lorsqu'elle fut nue, Elijah s'extasia à son tour devant tant de beauté. Bien sûr, il avait été amoureux de Tatia et de Katerina, mais Elena leur était supérieure. Contrairement à ce qu'on pourrait penser, le fait qu'elle soit le sosie de ces deux femmes, ses deux ancêtres, ce n'était pas la cause de l'affection, de la passion qu'Elijah ressentait pour elle. Elena était belle, intelligente, avait le sens de la famille et elle était sensible. Tout ce qu'Elijah aimait, et rien ne l'empêcherait d'aimer et de combler cette femme merveilleuse qu'il avait devant lui. Cette femme à qui il s'apprêtait faire l'amour.

Elena n'en pouvait plus, son corps tout entier était en flamme alors que rien ne se passait encore. Elle posa les mains sur les rebords du boxer qu'Elijah portait, et le déchira, libérant sa masculinité. Ouh, c'était définitivement un homme très bien gâté par la nature. Se rallongeant, Elena entraîna Elijah sur elle en le tirant par les épaules. N'ayant plus fait l'amour depuis un long moment, Elena esquissa une légère plainte sifflante lorsqu'elle sentit le sexe d'Elijah entrer en elle, c'est pourquoi Elijah resta immobile une fois qu'il fut entièrement en elle. Lui, il ressentait tout un tas de choses. C'était bien la première fois qu'il ressentait cela d'une telle force dans les bras d'une femme. Elena resserra ses jambes autour de lui comme une seconde peau, et, d'un léger mouvement de tête, lui intima de poursuivre. D'abord doucement, puis de plus en plus rapide, Elijah bougea ses hanches avec une intensité qui consuma Elena de l'intérieur. Elle ressentit un petit picotement au niveau du bas ventre, encore inconnu jusque-là. Petit à petit, les gémissements d'Elena emplirent la chambre. Ces gémissements donnèrent du plaisir à Elijah qui donna plus de force à ses pénétrations. Il caressa, de sa main droite, la jambe d'Elena, et augmenta la vitesse de ses pénétrations. Ils atteignirent l'orgasme ensemble, et Elijah se laissa retomber sur le dos, la respiration haletante.

  * « Hey, qui t'as dit de t'éloigner de moi ? » protesta Elena.



Elle grimpa sur lui, et l'embrassa. Elle se sentait différente et comblée. Oh ça oui, très comblée, et elle ne demandait qu'à recommencer.

Après les vacances, Bonnie, Elena, Matt, Caroline, Rebekah et Kol reprirent le chemin des cours. Elena et Elijah se voyaient en cachette, très souvent lorsqu'il faisait nuit et utilisant leurs capacités vampiriques pour n'être vu de personne. C'était pareil pour Caroline et Klaus. Eux, se retrouvaient le plus souvent dans le bureau de Klaus, comme ce soir du 4 décembre. Il était plus de vingt-trois heures et les élèves étudiaient tous à la bibliothèque ou bien dormaient.

Matt avait retrouvé Rebekah dans sa chambre, qui lui ouvrit avant même qu'il n'ait pu frapper à la porte.

  * « Bonsoir beau gosse ! » dit-elle d'une voix suave.



Elle avait passée un peignoir de soie, et elle attira Matt dans la chambre et referma la porte à clé. Matt se colla contre elle et lui défit le peignoir, révélant son corps nu.

  * « On ne perd pas de temps ma chérie. » remarqua Matt.
  * « Non, et dépêchons-nous avant que Caroline ne revienne. » dit-elle avant de l'embrasser.



Elle l'aida à se débarrasser de ses vêtements, sans les déchirer car il en aurait besoin pour retourner dans sa chambre à l'heure dites avec Kol, qui recevait Bonnie.

Dans sa chambre, Elena était allongée sur le côté droit, nue sous les draps et dans les bras d'Elijah, qui embrassait sa peau.

  * « Hum, vous étiez parfait Monsieur le Professeur. » murmura Elena.
  * « Vous êtes une élève très attentive Mademoiselle Gilbert. » dit Elijah contre sa peau.



Elena se retourna dans ses bras et reprit ses douces lèvres et chercha aussitôt sa langue experte.

Dans son bureau, Klaus avait sortit son carnet de dessin et avec un fusain, il dessinait les courbes de Caroline, dont une simple petite couverture recouvrait son bassin. Elle était allongée sur le ventre et regardait l'hybride faire courir le fusain sur la fine couche de papier de son carnet.

  * « Tu aimes trop me dessiner toi. » dit la jeune vampire.
  * « Que puis-je faire d'autre devant tant de beauté que de l'immortaliser dans un dessin ? » dit Klaus sans s'interrompre.



Caroline sourit, et Klaus, sans pour autant lever les yeux de son œuvre, sourit à son tour.

Quant à Bonnie, lorsqu'elle se dirigea vers la chambre de Kol, elle se mordit la lèvre en pensant au fait qu'elle allait enfin coucher avec le garçon qu'elle aimait. Oui, elle l'aimait ! C'est drôle, une sorcière amoureuse d'un vampire, et pas de n'importe quel vampire : un Originel. S'arrêtant devant sa porte, elle entra directement dans la chambre, car il lui avait dit de ne pas prendre la peine de frapper quand elle arriverait. Elle trouva Kol assis sur son lit, un bouquin de cours ouvert sur les genoux. Le sourire aux lèvres, Bonnie verrouilla la porte, et Kol leva enfin la tête. Il enleva les écouteurs qu'il avait dans les oreilles et éteignit son I-Pod, et posa le tout, y compris le livre, sur son bureau.

  * « Salut ! » dit-il avant de l'embrasser.



Bonnie marmonna un _"Salut"_ étouffé par la bouche de Kol contre la sienne. Puis, elle marmonna autre chose et Kol fut enfin enclin à relâcher sa bouche.

  * « Pardon ma chérie, tu disais ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Je disais, que j'avais un truc important à te dire. » répéta-t-elle.
  * « Et, qu'est-ce que c'est ? » voulut-il savoir.
  * « Et bien, cela va te paraître étrange étant donné que toi vampire et moi sorcière... » commença-t-elle à dire, arrachant un sourire à Kol.
  * « Oui on est carrément de nature différente. » dit-il.
  * « Ce que je veux dire par-là, c'est qu'on est différent c'est vrai, mais, ça ne m'empêche pas d'être tombée amoureuse de toi. » dit-elle.



Kol parut décontenancé par cet aveu, et Bonnie crut qu'elle avait dit une bêtise.

  * « Est-ce que tu viens bien de dire ce que je crois que tu viens de dire ? » demanda Kol, encore sous le choc.
  * « Euh, oui, enfin je crois. » hésita Bonnie.
  * « Répète-le en disant le mot exact. » dit-il.
  * « Je t'aime ! » dit-elle.



Il lâcha un profond soupir, puis, fondit sur la bouche de Bonnie et l'embrassa à en perdre le souffle. C'est ce qui arriva à Bonnie en tout cas. Ce baiser lui coupa le souffle, et quand Kol la laissa respirer, elle dû prendre de grandes goulées d'oxygène.

  * « Wow ! » souffla-t-elle.
  * « Oh ma chérie, ma petite sorcière adorée si tu savais comme je t'aime aussi. » dit-il.



Il embrassa ses joues, son front et toute autre partie du visage de Bonnie dont il avait accès. Bonnie, elle, chercha avec l'aide de ses mains les pans du t-shirt de Kol, qu'elle trouva et remonta le vêtement pour le lui enlever. Kol lui enleva, à son tour, son petit pull fin, attrapant le débardeur en même temps. Elle se retrouva le dos plaqué contre la porte, le corps de Kol contre le sien.

  * « T'es sûr de vouloir le faire ce soir ? » demanda-t-il.
  * « Oui ! » répondit-elle en hochant la tête.



De la porte, Bonnie se retrouva vite allongée sur le lit de Kol. Enfin, son petit lit une place. Kol s'était allongé sur Bonnie, et toucha furtivement ses lèvres. Il recommença encore et encore jusqu'à ce que Bonnie lui prenne la bouche de force et ne l'emprisonne avec ses jambes. Quand le besoin d'air se fit sentir, Kol fit basculer sa bouche sur la clavicule de Bonnie, et lui ôta le soutien-gorge noir qu'elle portait. Ne voulant pas se montrer trop affamé, Kol prit sur lui et défit le pantalon de Bonnie, avant de lui ôter toute barrière à son corps de rêve. Elle se retrouva nue devant lui, mais aucunes rougeurs n'apparaissaient sur le visage de la sorcière. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Kol la voyait nue, mais ce serait la première fois qu'ils coucheraient ensemble. Pendant que Kol se débarrassait de son dernier rempart, son pantalon et son boxer, Bonnie se glissa sous les draps, et elle fut vite rejointe par le vampire. Kol attendit quelques secondes avant d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, laissant tout le loisir à Bonnie d'arrêter si elle le souhaitait, mais elle restait là, allongée sous lui, déterminée.

  * « Kol, je t'aime, et je suis prête. » lui dit-elle dans voix douce.
  * « Je t'aime aussi Bonnie. » répliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser.



N'ayant pas fait l'amour des dizaines de fois comme Caroline ou Elena, ou même Rebekah, lorsque Kol entra en elle, Bonnie ferma les yeux et grimaça un peu. Kol était aussi doux qu'il le pouvait, et lorsqu'il buta au fond de son ventre, il attendit que Bonnie s'ajuste à sa taille, et en profita donc pour approfondir le baiser qu'il était en train de lui donner. Quand Bonnie se sentit plus à l'aise, elle se frotta légèrement contre Kol pour lui transmettre le message, et il comprit en commençant à remuer ses hanches, doucement dans un premier temps, et le gémissement de plaisir de Bonnie lui donna de l'assurance et il accéléra petit à petit, sans utiliser toute sa force non plus. Bonnie caressa les épaules de son amant, ses bras, et trouva ses mains, qui caressaient ses jambes fines. Elle entrelaça leurs doigts, alors qu'il dévia sa bouche sur son cou, cajolant, mordillant, embrassant sa peau. La sentant se resserrer autour de lui, et sentant aussi sa jouissance approcher, Kol donna plus de vitesse, contrôlée, à ses pénétrations, et les petits gémissements de Bonnie devinrent plus bruyants. Kol étouffa le cri de jouissance de Bonnie en recouvrant sa bouche de la sienne, étouffant par la même occasion son propre grondement sourd.

Allongés l'un contre l'autre après l'amour, enfin, autant qu'ils pouvaient se blottir contre l'autre sur ce petit lit une place, Bonnie avait la tête posée sur le torse de Kol, côté cœur, et lui, l'entourait de ses bras.

  * « On a le droit de rester comme ça durant, je ne sais pas moi, les cinquante prochaines années ? » demanda-t-elle.
  * « Si seulement… » répondit-il dans un soupir.



Bonnie perdit son sourire, et se rendit compte de la bêtise qu'elle avait dite. Elle se blottit davantage contre lui, lui murmurant un _"Je t'aime_ ", qu'il lui rendit.

_Quatre ans plus tard !_

Enfin diplômés ! Elena et Bonnie en Littérature, Matt et Rebekah en Droit, Kol et Caroline en Psychologie !

Valises bouclées, récupérant leurs cautions des chambres, ils filèrent tous à la villa des Mikaelson, là où ils avaient passés toutes leurs vacances, sauf les deux mois d'été durant lesquels ils quittèrent la ville ou le pays. Et Caroline et Klaus en avaient profités pour se marier à Venise.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la villa, Elena et Caroline sortirent de la voiture et sautèrent, respectivement, sur Elijah et Klaus.

Bonnie et Matt passèrent plusieurs jours à rattraper les nombreuses heures de sommeil perdues dû à leurs révisions intensives.

Elena, elle, était très amoureuse d'Elijah. Elle ne doutait plus, il était l'homme de sa vie, et c'est avec lui qu'elle partagerait son éternité. Un soir, alors que le silence était de mise dans la villa, il entraîna la jeune fille sur la terrasse.

  * « Elle me rappelle des choses cette petite rambarde. » dit Elena en s'appuyant dessus.
  * « Tu vois, ça tombe bien que tu t'en souviennes. » dit Elijah.
  * « Tu es bien mystérieux ce soir, qu'est-ce que t'as ? » demanda-t-elle.



Elijah prit quelque chose dans la poche de son pantalon, et présenta un écrin à Elena, qu'il ouvrit, dévoilant une superbe bague sertis d'un magnifique diamant. Elena sentit le souffle lui manquer, et elle regarda Elijah, qui lui avait prit la main gauche et s'était agenouillé. Il embrassa sa main et demanda :

  * « Elena Gilbert, voudriez-vous me faire l'honneur de m'épouser, et de faire de moi un homme heureux ? »



Malgré les larmes qui commençaient à obstruer sa vue, Elena sourit et donna sa réponse :

  * « Oui, j'accepte de t'épouser ! »



Et elle rit à travers ses larmes quand Elijah lui mit la bague à l'annulaire gauche. Il se remit sur ses jambes et l'embrassa.

  * _« Je rêve ou je viens d'entendre une demande en mariage ? » fit la voix de Rebekah._
  * _« Et je crois même avoir entendu une réponse affirmative. » fit la voix de Caroline._



Elena et Elijah mirent fin au baiser, et Elena sourit. Ce que ses amies pouvaient être curieuses.

  * « Ne fais surtout pas ça grand frère, tu risques d'en baver une fois les mains liées. » lui cria Kol. « C'est vrai, regarde Klaus, il n'a plus son mot à dire depuis que Caroline lui a passé la corde au cou. »
  * « Ne l'écoute pas Elena, c'est juste un idiot. » dit Caroline.
  * « Bon, euh, et si vous nous laissiez un peu seuls, hum ? » leur suggéra Elijah.
  * « A condition que j'organise le mariage. » dit Rebekah.
  * « On en reparlera demain, et si vous voulez être mes demoiselles d'honneurs vous avez intérêt à nous laisser seuls. » les prévint Elena.



Elle n'eut pas à le répéter car des claquements se firent entendre, signe qu'elles avaient refermées les fenêtres. Cela eut le don de faire rire Elena, qui reporta son attention sur son futur mari, qui lui prit les mains et les porta à ses lèvres.

La seule personne invitée au mariage en dehors de ses amis et de sa nouvelle belle-famille était Jeremy, qui avait fait le déplacement depuis Denver pour assister au mariage de sa sœur, et il l'avait conduite à l'autel. Les nouveaux mariés partirent en lune de miel à La Barbade, sur une plage privée où Elijah avait acheté un bungalow assez grand.

Pendant que les mariés roucoulaient sur une plage de sable blanc, Matt et Bonnie, toujours à San Francisco, se retrouvèrent à l'écart des oreilles vampiriques le long de la pente qui menait à la villa.

  * « Alors, tu les as ? » demanda Matt.
  * « Oui, tu peux demander à Rebekah sans crainte, la bague te protégera. » répondit Bonnie en lui tendant une petite boîte en fer.
  * « Je ne sais pas comment te remercier tu sais. » dit-il.
  * « Ne t'en fais pas pour ça, je t'en aurais fait une même si tu n'étais pas venu me voir. » dit-elle. « Allez, va la rejoindre ! »
  * « Et toi, tu comptes le faire aussi ou tu vas attendre ? » voulut-il savoir.
  * « Moi ça peut encore attendre, mais pas toi, tu en meurs d'envie alors ne la fais pas attendre davantage. » lui conseilla-t-elle.



Les deux amis se serrèrent dans les bras, et regagnèrent la villa bras dessus bras dessous.

Matt retrouva Rebekah dans leur chambre, en train de se limer les ongles.

  * « Chérie, je peux te parler ? » dit-il.
  * « Bien sûr ! » acquiesça-t-elle en s'arrêtant.



Matt alla s'asseoir à ses côtés, et lui montra la boîte en fer. Il l'ouvrit et Rebekah vit une chevalière d'homme.

  * « Matt, tu me fais peur là ! » avoua-t-elle.
  * « Bonnie l'a ensorcelée pour moi et, je voulais attendre de l'avoir avant de te dire que je voulais que tu me transformes. » avoua-t-il.
  * « Tu veux devenir un vampire ? » souffla-t-elle.
  * « Oui, je veux être avec toi pour toujours. » affirma-t-il. « Je t'aime, et à moins que tu ne veuilles plus de moi... »



Mais déjà, Rebekah lui avait sauté dessus, mais tellement fort qu'il se retrouva allongé sur le lit, la tornade blonde sur lui et lui parsemant le visage de baisers.

  * « J'en déduis que tu veux toujours de moi. » s'amusa Matt.
  * « Oh oui je veux encore de toi, et ça n'est pas près de s'arrêter. » dit-elle en riant. « Je t'aime ! »



Ils s'embrassèrent, et firent l'amour. Après une douche, ils se rhabillèrent simplement, un jogging, un short, un débardeur et, se réinstallant sur le lit, Matt lui dit :

  * « Je ne veux plus attendre Rebekah, je suis prêt, maintenant ! »
  * « Je t'aime Matt, et tu me reviens le plus vite possible. » lui dit-elle en lui caressant la joue.



Portant le poignet à sa bouche, elle y planta ses crocs et le tendit à Matt, qui ne perdit pas un instant et but le sang de sa douce.

  * « Prends-en autant que tu veux. » lui dit-elle tout en passant la main dans ses cheveux.



Quand Matt arrêta de boire au bout de deux minutes, il goûta les lèvres de Rebekah pour la énième fois, avant de lui faire un signe affirmatif de la tête. Elle plaça une main sur chaque côté de son visage, les baissant jusqu'à la nuque, et, sans quitter son regard, la lui brisa. Les yeux de Matt se fermèrent et son corps tomba, inerte, sur le côté mais Rebekah le rattrapa et l'allongea sur le lit. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir renaître tout de suite, elle savait bien que ça prendrait du temps, mais elle resta assise à ses côtés, lui tenant la main et la caressa du bout des doigts.

C'est au bout de cinq ans que Bonnie se décida à faire une croix sur la magie. De toute façon, la lignée des Bennett était déjà brisée depuis des années alors, plus rien ne retenait Bonnie d'être avec Kol pour l'éternité. Alors qu'ils étaient tous les deux, en sous-vêtements, dans leur appartement New-Yorkais, un appartement gigantesque sur deux étages, Bonnie se leva et fila dans la chambre qui se trouvait à l'étage, sous l'ébahissement de Kol.

  * « Hey, on avait dit qu'on le faisait sur le canapé ! » s'écria-t-il.



A son plus grand soulagement, Bonnie revint dans le très grand salon.

  * « Où en étions-nous, Madame Mikaelson ? » susurra-t-il dès qu'elle fut de nouveau près de lui.



En effet, ils s'étaient mariés il y a quelques heures devant les trois autres couples mariés de la famille, et ils avaient décidés de rester enfermés dans leur appartement de Manhattan pendant deux semaines avant de partir au soleil.

  * « Kol, attends… » dit-elle en stoppant le baiser fabuleux qu'il lui donnait.
  * « Quoi ? » s'étonna-t-il. « Par pitié ne me dis pas que t'as encore tes règles ? »



Bonnie rit avant de se reprendre et de rassurer son mari :

  * « Non, je t'assure que je ne les ai plus euh, je voulais juste te dire que, euh... »



Elle triturait sa chevalière qu'elle avait faite en même temps que celle de Matt. Kol le remarqua, et regarda sa femme, le visage rayonnant de bonheur.

  * « Tu veux que je te transforme ? » dit-il sans cesser de sourire.
  * « Oui, c'est ce que je veux je, je suis enfin prête. » répondit-elle en lui rendant son sourire.
  * « Je t'aime tant mon amour ! »
  * « Kol, je veux que tu le fasses maintenant. » lui dit-elle.
  * « Pas de problème ! » dit-il avant de se mordre le poignet.



Bonnie but le sang de Kol pendant un long moment, afin d'être sûre qu'elle aurait assez de sang dans l'organisme pour revenir de la mort et achever la transition. Après un dernier baiser passionné, Bonnie s'assit dos à lui, dégagea sa nuque, et Kol planta ses crocs dans sa chair. L'élancement qu'elle ressentit passa rapidement, car Kol buvait son sang lentement, sans geste brusque et surtout, sans paraître affamé. Le sang de Bonnie était pur. Un sang sucré que Kol se délectait de boire. Bonnie, elle, se sentit s'éteindre doucement. Sa main chercha celle de Kol, et, une fois leurs doigts entrelacés, elle ferma les yeux et se laissa aller, et son cœur cessa de battre.

Quant à Klaus et Caroline, et bien ils visitèrent le monde, comme l'hybride l'avait promis à son épouse des années plus tôt. Paris, Rome, Tokyo, et tant d'autres villes. Caroline avait apprit à contrôler sa soif de sang humain et, lorsque le besoin de sang frais se faisait sentir, elle se nourrissait directement d'un humain mais sans le tuer, et Klaus faisait pareil, heureux de pouvoir de temps en temps laisser son côté vampirique ressortir. Elle se sentait plus libre aussi, sans aucune limite depuis qu'elle était avec lui.

Le temps avait finit par enlever sa mère à Caroline, et son frère à Elena, qui, après en avoir fait la promesse, veilla sur ses neveux et nièces, et ainsi de suites. Bonnie avait revue sa mère, et même si la douleur de l'abandon, à deux reprises, avait été horrible, elles finirent par repartir du bon pied et à entretenir une vraie relation mère / fille. Après tout, elles avaient l'éternité pour ça.

Matt avait, lui aussi, renoué avec sa mère, mais trop tard car, comme pour Caroline, le temps la lui enleva.

Malgré les pertes que chacun vivait au fil des ans, ils n'étaient jamais seuls et pouvaient compter sur leurs maris, ou femme dans le cas de Matt.

Un siècle passa, et les quatre amis avaient choisit de revenir là où tout avait commencé.

Mystic Falls !

FIN !!!


End file.
